


Maybe Eventually

by Literal_Garbo



Series: Your Humor is the Reason I Drink [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another Sequel in the making, F/M, Lemon, Light talk about feelings, Mutual Pining, Orgasms, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo
Summary: Smut/ Porn with Plot for Your Humor is the Reason I Drink





	Maybe Eventually

“‘Shut up Tony’ You said and shook your head before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you again, your fingers tangling into the short hair at the base of his skull.”

 

Tony’s lips were fluid against yours, turning his head as your lips slotted together perfectly. His tongue traced the seam of your lips slowly, you hesitated for a moment and he pulled away.

 

“Is this okay?” He said and you could see his hands fidget at his sides, trying to decide to touch you or not.

 

“I’m just. Tony. I can’t. You don’t understand….. What this would mean for me, it’s just not a good idea…. Right now…” You forced the words out. 

 

You watched as Tony’s eyebrows furrowed and confusion flashed across his face and then realization. “(Y/N)....”

 

“Please don’t, you can crash on the couch I don’t care” You hung your head, hugging yourself tightly as you brushed past a shocked Tony and to your room locking yourself in for the night, allowing the tears to slide down your cheeks.

 

Tony was notorious for hookups and that wasn’t what you wanted with him, you wanted a future with wedding bells and babies, and going through what had started in the kitchen would have hurt far worse than this did, because then you would know what you were missing.

 

The next morning when you got up your apartment was void of any sign of him having been there other than the extra wine glass that you had left out and a disheveled blanket that was laid on the couch. Your shoulders sank and you folded the blanket onto the back on the couch, catching a whiff of his cologne still on it, unable to bring yourself to throw it into the wash you left it there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few weeks had passed with no word from Tony when an invite to a party at the Stark tower came in the mail. You were surprised by it but saved the date for it nonetheless. You dressed in a faded gold evening dress, your hair curled and styled into some kind of updo. 

 

The elevator doors opened to the somewhat crowded foyer, a few people greeted you, complimenting your dress, a few coworkers joking about being able to afford it, working for Tony had it’s perks sometimes, unlike being so close with him. 

 

You mingled with a few people, enjoying champagne, until a hand slid across the middle of your back, guiding you closer into a gentle hold, breath fanning across your neck and a hand sliding into your own, the person bringing you into a slow, easy dance. 

 

“You look beautiful, (Y/N),” Tony’s voice was smooth and gentle, “didn’t see you come in”

 

Your breath hitched as his palm pressed into your back pressing you closer together “Tony….” you breathed out “I, uhm, thought you looked busy… I didn’t want to bother you”

 

“You could never bother me” He murmured, leaning his forehead against your shoulder, his lips grazing your neck, causing you to shudder. “You’ve been so absent from my life, I don’t know what to do with myself” You could feel his smile against your skin.

 

You back away from him, his hands falling away from you and to his sides. “Have you been drinking, Tony?”

 

“Not a drop.” His eyes were focused intently on you, your heart fluttered in your chest as he grabbed your hand again, trailing his fingers up your wrist, pulling you close again. “Dance with me” His voice was low as he placed his hand on your back again, pressing you against his chest, you were glad you opted for flats tonight as you could tell that heels would have been ruining this moment. 

 

You were silent as Tony swayed you around the makeshift dance floor, it wasn’t until you were almost full circle when he spoke again, saying the same words that took you back to the moment in your kitchen “Is this alright?” 

 

You could feel how tense he was in this moment, all you could manage was a nod to keep yourself from saying that the moment was perfect and everything you could ever dream of, you cleared your throat, “Yes, please excuse me though, I have to use the bathroom”

 

Tony’s hands slid away from you “Of course, I hope to see you again soon?” His voice lilted up at the end, in question. 

 

Your smile was small as you replied, looking up at him through your lashes “Of course, Tony” You gave a small curtsy as you walked away from him and toward the elevator. 

 

Just before the doors closed, Tony slid into the lift. His eyes met yours before he advanced onto you, his hands cupped your cheeks and you covered them with your own as he pushed you against the wall of the elevator, his lips pressing against yours with fervor. 

 

It was desperate and messy making it all the more hot, he sucked your lower lip into his mouth, only releasing it as you whimpered out his name into the kiss. He took the opportunity to press his tongue against your own. One of his hands let go of your face as he grabbed your hip, holding you close.

 

It was intoxicating, he tasted like espresso and something sweet, maybe a mint, as it left your tongue tingling. He sucked on your tongue, pulling a soft moan from you. He hummed into the kiss nipping lightly at your lips. His other hand left your cheek, tangling into your hair.

 

You gasped out as he pulled on your hair, leaning your head back as he kissed down to your neck, leaving a wet trail in his wake. 

 

He sucked lightly, not hard enough to make a mark but enough to make you crazy and feel like sparklers were lit under your skin. Your hands threaded into his hair, small gaspy moans leaving you as he continued, a slight burn began against your skin as his beard scraped along with his kisses.

 

“Tony, please” your voice was breathy and he kissed your neck one last time before returning to lavishing your lips, this time more languidly, as if realizing you weren’t pushing him away.

 

The elevator dinged and he jumped away from you, sliding next to you as a few people entered with you.

 

Your cheeks felt flushed and you kept your eyes on the ground, unable to look at any of the people who just entered.

 

“Great party, Tony, thanks for the invite, hope the woman you were going on and on about showed up”

 

You glanced up at Tony out of the corner of your eye and you seen a faint blush come across his cheeks as he just nodded, you couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or shame.

 

The party guests exited the elevator and you turned to Tony, “Did you invite someone specifically tonight?” You waited for the sting of his answer, you knew you were just another consort but how could he do this, with someone who he apparently really liked, here.

 

“Yes.” 

 

You swallowed around the lump in your throat and nodded “Do I know them.” The ache in your chest was familiar.

 

“Yes.”

 

Your heart was breaking in your chest as you nodded again “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Mhm, I hope you’re happy, Tony, I mean that sincerely” You forced a smile

 

“I am more happy that I would have thought possible. (Y/N)...”

 

“Tony.”

 

“It’s you, you were the special someone I invited today.”

 

A warm feeling bubbled in your stomach “Wait. What? Tony, what?”

 

“I don’t go around just making out with anyone”

 

You raised your eyebrow at him and he raised his hands “Point taken, but you’re different.”

 

“Sounds likely”

 

Tony stepped toward you and you backed away on instinct, he just smiled and cupped your cheek again, his lips more tender against yours this time. His tongue traced along your lip slowly as you took your time opening up to him again.

 

It was your turn to nip at his lips, he let out a soft gasp against your mouth as you drug your teeth across his lower lip. 

 

His voice was soft “(Y/N)” He pressed his body against yours. You felt hidden behind him, the hand that was on your cheek traveled to your side, gripping you close while his other hand trailed down your back slowly, approaching the swell of your ass, as if waiting for you to stop him. 

 

You did stop him, but only for a moment to hit the floor number for his penthouse before returning to his lips. You could feel the tension melt out of him “Thought you might have been leaving me”

 

You pulled away from the kiss again “Tony… before we go anywhere… I have to know that this is just one night. I can’t do that.”

 

“It’s not just one night, I want it all with you, (Y/N)”

 

You nodded slowly as the doors opened for his penthouse standing on your toes to kiss him again.

 

His lips were rushed against yours as he lifted your dress to just above your hips before picking you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

Tony sucked at your neck again as he carried you out of the elevator and pressed you against the wall just outside of the lift.

 

Your hands wiggled between your bodies and rubbed Tony through his pants, he grunted against your lips as you felt him harden under your hands. You smirked against his lips gripping him and stroking slowly. 

 

He separated his lips from your neck to moan softly against your shoulder, he felt rock hard soon and he pushed your hand away as he fumbled with his belt with one hand while trying to balance you against the wall.

 

You pushed his hands away and he pressed against you as you ripped his belt out of the loops with one fluid motion and zipped down his fly, his pants dropping to the floor and he kicked them away.

 

He slid down his boxers and you could feel his length slide against your panties. He pulled them to the side and rubbed a finger against your clit, making you jolt against him in surprise.

 

Tony continued to rub around your clit slowly, avoiding direct pressure, making you writhe against him “Tony, please, fuck, don’t tease me” You gripped his shoulder tightly, your legs shook around his waist at the phantom pleasure you could feel.

 

“Mmmmm, you look so pretty like this, just on the edge, bet you look even better when you orgasm, don’t you?” You whimpered and rocked against his hand, feeling his finger graze your clit each time. “That’s right baby girl, work for it.” 

 

Your eyes rolled back in your head as he finally started rubbing your clit with the motion of your hips, your orgasm bubbled under your skin. Your body was shaking waiting for it to wash over you as Tony suddenly thrusted into you, your body sliding up against the wall with the force of it. 

 

You cried out as he pistoned in and out of you, your orgasm finally coming to you as you moaned out his name, shuddering around his dick as he kept thrusting into you. His motioned slowed down slightly as your walls spasmed around him. 

 

“So pretty, so tight, (Y/N)” He grunted into your neck, the slide of his cock feeling deliciously sensitive. When the aftershocks of your orgasm faded Tony began to thrust harder and faster, pounding into you, a lewd wet sound filling the air with your pants and moans.

 

His name left your mouth in a chant as you felt your second orgasm approaching, you could tell with the way his hips moved erratically he was close as well. You clenched around him and he cursed against your shoulder, his hips stilling against yours, keeping you flush as he pulsed into you, his hand snaked between your bodies, rubbing your clit at a furious pace bringing you to orgasm in seconds. He groaned loudly as you felt him cum in you. 

 

You both gasped for breath, he slid out of you slowly, both of you shaking from the sensation.

 

“Never thought we would end up here.” Tony chuckled breathily and your laughter joined his.

 

“Never?”

 

“Maybe eventually, but it was just a dream then.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might make another ficlet for this, maybe an engagement and babies?
> 
> All feedback is super appreciated!!!


End file.
